Some power converters switch complementary output drivers to convert one voltage to another. The frequency of the switching is dependent on the requirements of the system, the external components used, and the respective voltage levels. For a fixed input voltage and output voltage, the frequency and duty cycle of the switching in the power converter are usually fixed.
However, switching converters causes a phenomenon called electromagnetic interference (EMI). For example, frequency peaks are observed in the frequency spectrum at multiples of the switching frequency. This interference can cause unexpected behavior in other circuits and components in the system and degrade the performance of the other components.